The present invention relates to a packaging container or more particularly to a technology for preventing a mount from slipping out of a main body section in a packaging container which comprises the main body having a storage section formed of a transparent material and opened to one direction to store an article to be packaged and the mount for covering the opening of the storage section to hold the article by inserting a peripheral edge portion of the mount between folded margins folded over the peripheral edge portion of the main body and the peripheral edge portion.
Packaging containers for storing various articles such as small items related to audio equipments and household articles and for displaying the stored article for the purpose of sales and the like are available.
FIGS. 1 through 3 show such conventional packaging container a. The packaging container a is composed of a main body section b and a mount c and the main body section b is composed of a storage concave section d and a peripheral edge portion e.
The main body section b is formed to be thin as a whole and the storage concave section d thereof is formed as a rectangular box which is opened to one direction. The peripheral edge portion e which extends to the outside from an opening edge f of the storage concave section d is provided in a body with the storage concave section d as shown in FIGS. 1 through 3.
The main body section b is made of a transparent material or a semi-transparent synthetic resin so that the article stored within the storage concave section d can be seen from the outside.
Folded margins g which are folded back to the inside are formed respectively at longitudinal outer edges of the peripheral edge portion e and at the middle of one short edge as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
The mount c has a rectangular shape whose shape and size are almost the same with the outer shape of the peripheral edge portion e and is interposed between the peripheral edge portion e of the main body section b and the folded margins g so that the opening of the storage concave section d is covered completely by the mount c as shown in FIG. 2.
The mount c is freely removable from the main body section b. That is, the mount c is attached to the main body section b by sliding and inserting the both side edges of the mount c along the direction of the long edge between the peripheral edge portion e and the folded margins g from the side of the edge where the folded margins g are not formed and by inserting one edge of the mount c in the direction of the short side between the peripheral edge portion e of the main body section b and the folded margin g in the end. The mount c may be taken out of the main body section b by pulling out the side edge portion of the mount c from the gap between the main body section b and the folded margins g by sliding in the direction opposite from that in inserting it.
By the way, because each of the folded margins g of the main body section b is formed by a processing technology of heating and softening a boarder section thereof with the peripheral edge portion e by an nichrome wire heater and by bending the softened section, they may not be fully bent and become loose more or less by any means. That is, it has had a problem that the gap between the peripheral edge portion e is opened more or less.
Then, there arises a problem that the mount c is liable to slip out when the folded margins g are loose more or less, thus damaging the reliability of the package.
There has been also another problem that the folded margins g of the adjoining packaging containers are liable to hook each other and may be damaged in packing a large number of such packaging containers or taking out a packaging container out of a large number of such packaging containers.